Lady Liberators
| aliases = | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | type = | status = | founding members = Enchantress; Black Widow; Medusa; Scarlet Witch; Wasp | current members = Black Widow; Hellcat; She-Hulk; Spider-Woman; Storm; Tigra; Valkyrie | former members = Invisible Woman; Enchantress; Medusa; Scarlet Witch; Thundra; Wasp | base of operations = New York City, New York Rutland, Vermont | allies = Avengers | enemies = Masters of Evil; Red Hulk | 1st appearance = ''The Avengers'', Vol. 1 #83 | final appearance = }} The Lady Liberators are a fictional superhero team featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They first appeared in ''Avengers'', Volume 1 #83 in December, 1970. This original team made only a single appearance, but a later iteration of the group made appearances in ''Hulk'', Volume 2, ''She-Hulk'', Volume 2 and the Fall of the Hulks: Red Hulk limited series. __TOC__ History The original Lady Liberators were a team that was put together by the Asgardian known as The Enchantress. The Enchantress felt betrayed when her partner, The Executioner, abandoned her in favor of another woman and decided to take out her aggression against all members of the male gender. To this end, she used her magic to impersonate the Valkyrie and went to Avengers Mansion. She rallied the female members of the group to her cause by encouraging female empowerment and the Lady Liberators were formed. The heroes that the Enchantress recruited consisted of The Wasp, The Scarlet Witch, Medusa, and the Black Widow. The Lady Liberators went to Rutland, Vermont where they found their male companions in the Avengers engaged in a battle with Klaw, Melter, Radioactive Man, and Whirlwind of the Masters of Evil. They defeated the Masters of Evil, but when the male Avengers turned to thank them, they turned against them. Ultimately, the Enchantress' ruse was exposed, and the Black Widow, Medusa, Scarlet Witch and Wasp shook off the effects of her influence and the group disbanded. The Avengers, Volume 1 #83; Decmber, 1970. "Come on in... the Revolution's Fine!" Years later, Jennifer Walters, aka She-Hulk put together her own group of Lady Liberators, which consisted of the actual Valkyrie, the Invisible Woman, and Thundra. The purpose of this team was to track down and defeat the Red Hulk. Storm, Spider-Woman, Tigra, and Hellcat later became members of this group. Hulk, Volume 2 #7; December, 2008. "What Happens in Vegas". Roster Original Team * Enchantress/Valkyrie * Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff * Medusa, Medusalith Amaquelin * Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff * Wasp, Janet van Dyne She-Hulk's Team Founding members * She-Hulk, Jennifer Walters * Invisible Woman, Susan Richards * Thundra * Valkyrie, Brunnhilde Recruits * Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff * Hellcat, Patsy Walker * Spider-Woman, Jessica Drew * Storm, Ororo Munroe * Tigra, Greer Grant Nelson Notes & Trivia * The Lady Liberators received a team profile in ''Marvel Legacy: The 1970's Handbook''. External Links * * Lady Liberators at Wikipedia * * References ----